ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Santo10
Gracias Gracias Santo10 no eres malo como los demas gracias a y yo hice una wiki quiero ver si me ayudas se llama es.ultimatrix.wikia.com Dile a todos Dile a todos de mi wiki.Oli (discusión) 21:03 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Ayudare Intentare ayudarles pero Benfutbol10 no se si te va a contestar, ultimamente a estado semi-retirado, de wikipedia y Ben 10 Wiki, es mas me da mucha lastima ya que soy un amigo sullo pero CREO PERO NO TE CONFIRMO que va a retirarse hace varios dias me mando un mensaje preguntandome que si queria ser administrador de la wiki, yo le conteste que si, pero no a tenido actividad desde entonces, me da mucha lastima la posibilidad de que se retire. [[Usuario:Destructor15|Destructor15] (discusión) 02:57 13 feb 2010 (UTC)] otro gracias Otro gracias pero de mi NauiOcelote2 de defender tambien a Oliver30 de Fayin3 y los demas que se burlan de sus aliens robados inventados lo de tache de robados es que dicen que se los robo pero deberian perdonarlo, pobreNauiOceloteXD (discusión) 02:35 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Plantillas recien hechas ! Acabo de terminar unas plantillas sobre las transformaciones de AF Plantilla:Ubx:TransformaciònAF/Cómo se usa esta plantilla Destructor15 (discusión) 02:42 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Si me uniré Hola Santo10 si me uniré mañana a la nueva wiki que hiso Oliver30, avisale porfavor a Oli tu amigo Nauiocelote2 NauiOceloteXD (discusión) 00:19 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Me voy a unir Hola Santo 10, gracias por avisarme me voy a unir a la wiki tuya y de Oliver 30 Lodestar225 (discusión) 17:01 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Explosiv0 Es explosivo si benTenny10 y destructor 15 ya manejaban su IP. ue expulsado el 24 de octubre de 2009, molestando el 23 de octubre al administrador bentenny10, gran error por cierto, quien lo expulso inmediatamente Oye Oye viste lo que hizo un editor no registrado con Bensmoothie yo no creo porque si fuera del staff wiki al menos tendria una identificación, ademas en el satff wiki todos son adultos asi que alguno tendria tiempo para comprovar si la información es veridica, y ademas de eso se encargan los administradores. ACEPTO Claro santo 10 y oliver30 acepto estar en ultimatrix wiki y todo lo demas ME ENCANTARIA Me encantaria formar una wiki de Isla del drama y Luz, drama, accion pero tu no quieres escoger el nombre porque seguro tienes más ingenio que yo mi correo es lodestar226@gmail.com, (lo habilite esclusivamente para todas las wikis en que trabajo) Lodestar225 (discusión) 17:29 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Genial Pues yo si se como se crean --Lodestar225 (discusión) 17:40 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Nueva Wiki Oye por cierto tienes correo Lodestar225 (discusión) 17:43 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Ya lo cree Mira la página http://es.isladeldrama-idd.wikia.com/ --Lodestar225 (discusión) 18:08 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Genial Genial Si Si ya me abia enterado ace unas horas.Oli (discusión) 20:07 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Oye Realmente tuviste una buena idea viejo realmente tienes futuro en la nueva wiki Lodestar225 (discusión) 20:43 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Como me entere A es que hace rato en mi pagina de inicio vi que te envio el mensaje y me fui a la wiki de isla del drama. No estoy seguro aun creo que son diferentes especies, pero veremos mas tarde [[Usuario:Destructor15|Destructor15] (discusión) 22:29 20 feb 2010 (UTC)] Benfutbol10 no se que le a pasado, preguntale a Bentenny10. [[Usuario:Destructor15|Destructor15] (discusión) 18:59 22 feb 2010 (UTC)] Genial Yo creo que para a mediados de año esta wiki podra ser super-completa ya soy ........ADMINISTRADOR si nesecitas algo avisa Destructor15 (discusión) 04:50 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por tu comentario Cierto Que mas se puede pedirLodestar (discusión) 23:08 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola Santo10 soy ecochill gracias por defenderme en el chat de mi blog, solo queria avisarte que hunter man se burlaba de las imagenes de esta wiki diciendo que estaban hechas por tontos creyendose el mejor, me unire a esta comunidad tan grande de ben 10. Eres una gran persona --Ecochill (discusión) 17:58 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Ese ******** DE Hunterman Tienes razón sobre la infiltración, es hora de la revancha pero como... No somos expertos tecnologicos para hacer caer su blogLodestar (discusión) 20:54 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Me puedes dar la direccion de la agina en donde nos insulta puterhunterwoman Destructor15 (discusión) 00:50 6 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿¿?? solo por saber por que debo tener cuidado explicate un poco mas -Steven 20 :Jejejejeje, se confundió, este mensaje iba a ser mio.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 18:13 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Administrador Hola, Santo10, si soy administrador de WikiRespuestas, otro de aquí en Ben10, y más de 10 wikis.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 20:49 13 mar 2010 (UTC) :Si es mucho trabajo, pero poco a poco con la santa paciencia que tengo.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 21:00 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Sobre la wiki No estoy editando porque estoy reuniendo 1.0000.0000000 de informasiones para ponerlas, de 1 vez redacto en word como 3 artículos por día para ser todo de una vez Lodestar (discusión) 01:00 14 mar 2010 (UTC) pronto regresaré ya termine ya termine con lo que me pediste me falta fuego y fuego pantanoso ya esta heatwave y frio y rath y lodestar Grosoemanuel (discusión) 04:51 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Pedidos De Fusiones santo10 ya termine tus pedidos de frio y heatwave fuego y fuego pantanoso y la de lodestar y rath (pasa cuando quieras)espero que te gusten arriba por cierto soy Grosoemanuel (discusión) 18:34 15 mar 2010 (UTC) me olvide de firmar Santo................. Hola, Santo10, por favor moderate, ya que no puedes decir estas palabras a un usuario bloqueado.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 23:29 18 mar 2010 (UTC) :No hay que hacer venganza ni cólera, hay que comprender, un vándalo es un niño malcriado y no es como tú.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 23:31 18 mar 2010 (UTC) :Te aconsejo que no debes borrar tus preguntas en las páginas de discusión, déjalas así no más.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 23:44 18 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Es la segundas vez que te aviso por borrar mi página de discusión.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 21:22 19 mar 2010 (UTC) No te preocupes No te preocupes, revertir eso es tarea de los burócratas, y/o administradores, debes cuidarte un poco más con los insultos Lodestar (discusión) 23:37 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias Mi Wiki Hola Santo hice mi propia wikia me podrias ayudar en hacerla crecer y avisale a Oliver30 se llama Ben 10 AF Wiki: aqui el enlace Yo NauiOcelote2. NauiOceloteXD (discusión) 22:02 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Sobre Fayin Es muy molesto ademas esta bajo amenaza, si llega a decir una grosería en sus Comentarios, No dudaré en ponerle una primera (de tres) Advertencia de bloqueo temporal, pero siempre hay un malo en esta wiki, dejalo en paz te intenta provocar Lodestar (discusión) 20:57 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Vota Vota para el próximo usuario destacado aquí Lodestar (discusión) 13:24 25 mar 2010 (UTC) Una cosa Hola, Santo10, los artículos que puse las plantillas de borrado si son reales o no, deben comunicar en la página de discusión del artículo, todos los artículos son borrados anteriormente y restaurados por el suscrito para que la comunidad decide el artículo mencionado. Esta restauración lo hago por decisión del staff.---'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 23:55 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Archivo:Este_Usuario_es_de_Chile.gif Gracias!!!!!! gracias por decirme lo de naruto es la 3º temporada nueva que va a salir Grosoemanuel (discusión) 16:51 26 mar 2010 (UTC) !Feliz cumpleaños¡ que es en este mes si va ya va aber nuevos episodios de estas dos series, de bakugan, drama luz accion y en disney los hechiseros de worbery pleis va salir shakira en este domingo-Steven 20 NOTA: Yo cumplo el 7 de semtienbre porque me borras las imagenes??? porque me borras las imagenes de espinosaurio y iceado???,solo es para ponerle mas estilo a los articulos gracias gracias por decirme Oli (discusión) 04:06 27 mar 2010 (UTC) sabias sabias que se pueden adoptar wikis mira http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Adopta_este_wiki[[Usuario:Oliver30|Oli]] (discusión) 04:18 27 mar 2010 (UTC) si claro que si pero no entendi la parte de fpu ffd ....y todas esas cosas. MMMMMmmmm.... Talvez lo aga SI Esta bien lo intentaréLodestar (discusión) 16:49 28 mar 2010 (UTC) isladeldrama-idd.wikia.com pasame un link de la wiki la veoGrosoemanuel (discusión) 19:35 28 mar 2010 (UTC) acepto pasame el link para ir a la wiki Grosoemanuel (discusión) 19:43 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Si Hay que tener cuidado Lodestar (discusión) 20:39 28 mar 2010 (UTC) gracias si ya la vi la respuesta y soy muy bueno dibujando poruqe desde los 7 años uso el photoshop Acepto Claro que si acepto tu propocicion soy Steven 20 No No se como guardar una partida en Fusion Fall, ni siquiera sé que tengo que hacer Lodestar (discusión) 00:26 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Que susto pense que era Rabia de Ira que susto me has dado pero gracias por los Alagos.Archivo:Alien_Favorito_Rabiaio.gif Sobre Sobre el Concurso de Eddykapo no te preocupes estaré lo más posible conectado SOLO para el concurso nuestro equipo no puede fallar no es así Duncan Lodestar (discusión) 02:54 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Perde un poquito porfabor Santo10, tu equipo va ganando, pero mejor degate perder un poco, Los Links3337 Asesinos tienen solo 3 partisipantes y tienen que echar a otro, tu tienes 5 y 6 contando a Goop X que se les agrego, porfabor, perde 2 o 3 desafios para que se recuperen, les daremos a Charmcaster y Eva a los Links3337 , pues volberan, grasias a mi, luego de eso el equipo ganador puede eleguir a alguien del otro equipo, perde un poco, yo se que sos muy bueno y te recuperaras en seguida, pero porfavor, perde un poquito, OKEddykapo (discusión) 16:06 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Santo Mira nuestra wiki, podrías ayudarme a colocar las plantillas recién creadas en los artículos, yo las hice, gracias por tu apoyo Lodestar (discusión) 23:34 3 abr 2010 (UTC) otoño fusion gracias hay alguna forma de bajarlo o jugarlo por pc ?La chica 10 (discusión) 04:59 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Blog borrado y restaurado. Borré el blog "La esposa de Ben" por el vandalismo que había allí. Lo he subido de vuelta en User blog:Benfutbol10/La esposa de Ben. -- Benfutbol10 Discusión Ben 10 Wiki 11:23 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Acepto Acepto la Alianza Lodestar (discusión) 19:05 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Alianza de 3 tambien quiero entrar a su alianza Alianza Somos tu, Yo y Destructor, ya lo tenemos asegurados, somos los antagonistas del juego Lodestar (discusión) 01:03 5 abr 2010 (UTC) PD: Tu eres el capitán de la alianza Alianza Entre en la Paguina de Lodestar225 y descubri que tu, Destructor15 y Lodestar tienen una Alianza para llegar a los 3 finalistas, y si, soy Eddykapo (discusión) 02:42 5 abr 2010 (UTC) no voy a desir nada, pero gracias a esto ya entiendo lo que paso, yo soy el creador y asepto todo OK Eddykapo (discusión) 02:42 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Entre en la Paguina de Lodestar225 y descubri que tu, Destructor15 y Lodestar tienen una Alianza para llegar a los 3 finalistas, y si, soy Eddykapo (discusión) 02:46 5 abr 2010 (UTC) no voy a desir nada, pero gracias a esto ya entiendo lo que paso, yo soy el creador y asepto todo OK Eddykapo (discusión) 02:46 5 abr 2010 (UTC) gracias por el apollo que me das y pss como no se cuando me bloquearan creare otra cuenta he como dejo firma?? no se si lo sepas pero soy nuevo aqui ya listo hay me dices si esta bien pregunta oie disculpa pero que era eso de unetenos que me dejaste en mi pagina? Benfutbol10 Discusión Ben 10 Wiki 20:32 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Mi csa Mi casa está en Asunción, Paraguay Alianza Cris / Owen si as visto los episodios en ingles de Luz Drama Acción, sabras que Cris y Owen tienen una alianza, a mi se me ocurrio inbentar una alianza entre yo (como el Chef) y Oliver30 que era mentira, pero tu y yo aremos una alianza para que tu equipo gane, yo te dire cuando alla un desafio, tu diguiste que vas a la escuela de mañana, pero no te preocupes, yo tambien, sera como la alianza de Cris y Owen, y si, debes sabotiar los desafios, pero tranquilo, por ahora juega tranquilo, yo te dire los desafios luego de tu eliminacion, despues de 3 o 4 desafios volveras y ay comienza todo mi blog mis dibujos de ben 10 de la chica hola soy la chica 10 necesito ideas para mi blog porque se me acabaro las ideas a quien dibujar Que es tan impactante??? a que cosa tan impactante (de la wikipedia en ingles) sobre un aliens ultimate te referias en el blog de las votaciones para la portada, cuentame Destructor15 (discusión) 20:14 8 abr 2010 (UTC) mis dibujos de ben 10 hola soy la chica 10 gracias por enviame tus sugerencias muy pronto terminare a fuego pantanoso La chica 10 (discusión) 01:20 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Avatar Para que tengas una imagen identificativa en la imagen tuya solo coloca flecha y te va salir cambiar as click hay y elige la imagen Eso y me lo imaginaba porque segun la pagina de cartoon es estados unidos decia que lazaba FLAMAS DE HIELO Destructor15 (discusión) 21:32 9 abr 2010 (UTC) importante los grosos gritones dejan firmas sin ponerBen 10 nui (discusión) 01:18 10 abr 2010 (UTC) as algo por favor RE porque? Hola, Santo10, el Contador de trasformaciones los borre porque tiene una redirección doble incorrecta, ya esta corregida en Contador de trasformaciones hechas por Ben, ademas, hay portadas que copiar pero es mejor preguntar al creador del wiki, pedir permiso de copiar portada para tu wiki, en estos casos, para evitar problemas. Otra cosa no debe dar publicidad aquí en Ben 10 wiki sino en tu mismo wiki Isla del Drama invitando usuarios, si invitas tantos usuarios, el staff avisara por lo del spam. --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 18:25 10 abr 2010 (UTC) votacion Vota para lo destacado de la wiki hermana http://es.ben10fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jultrun121/votacion_para_lo_destacado Jultrun121 (discusión) 18:52 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Eres usuario destacado electo democráticamente Lodestar (discusión) 22:37 10 abr 2010 (UTC) hola si recibes esto eske ya no toy bloqueado solo para probar si estoy bloqueado aa ya vi que eres el usuario destacado felicidades189.236.168.161 19:25 12 abr 2010 (UTC) oooopssss se me olvido iniciar secion soy ben10almaximo189.236.168.161 19:27 12 abr 2010 (UTC) si perdi Lo siento es que mi hermano se queria poner en la computadora y yo tenia que hacer unos labores de la casa-Steven 20. RE: Una cosa Hola, Santo10, todavía no he terminado de corregir artículos, falta mucho que hacer en este Ben 10 Wiki.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 23:26 14 abr 2010 (UTC) aliens super dramaticos 1º acabo de crear un logo de los grosos gritones 2º ahora que eres el segundo acargo tienes que dar ideas si quieres ver la foto ve a archivos nuevos o a la discucion de eddykapo la deje alli 3º te gusta mi firma Archivo:Grosoemanuel Firma.png 18:14 15 abr 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias a ti la pudes usar es como tuya espero que todos les guste, hay la tienes imagen, esta imagen que ipresiono mucho y me gusto-Steven 20. ¿Nos ayudas? Santo10 quieres ayudarnos a mi y a Grosoemanuel en Kid vs Kat Wiki te dejo la pagina es.kidvskat.wikia.com te pondre como Administrador si me ayudas pero dime en Kid vs Kat Wiki por un mensaje como se hace Goop9 (discusión) 16:38 18 abr 2010 (UTC) los estoy haciendo y subiendo ya he subido dos wallpaper de aliens de albedo y quiero que comentes y los veas esta en el blog wallpapers aliens AFGoop X (discusión) 21:54 18 abr 2010 (UTC) wki hola santo10 te queria comentar si podrias ayudarnos con la wiki de kid vs kat de goop9 porque somos 2 nada mas y los 2 somos administradores y decidi nombrar administradores al que llegue se ezfuerze y pase las 100 ediciones te comento como solamente somos 2 nombro a los 3 primeros en llegar gracias por leerlo si es que lo lees tu amigo Archivo:Grosoemanuel Firma.png 19:30 19 abr 2010 (UTC) aca te dejo el link por si queres ayudar te digo te nombrare administrador ya que solamente somos 2 http://es.kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_vs_Kat_Wiki MMMmmmmm... Dificil que le guste pero seria Bkn lo malo es que no se cual es su Blog y lo puse ahi por puede que se paresca a la Version Ultimate de Rath Archivo:Posible_forma_Ultimate_de_Rath.gif ya Gracias por el dato i lo voy a Intentar oye el apagon hoy es el apagon a mundial a partir de las 9:30 durante 60 segundosBen10almaximo (discusión) 00:00 23 abr 2010 (UTC) estoy en el chat 13:15 23 abr 2010 (UTC)